Mission Most Unusual
by maegurwen
Summary: SG1 start their morning in a misunderstanding and things just seem to be getting worse as the day progresses.
1. Morning misunderstandings

disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any of its characters. read and review if you want to.

Mission most unusual.

Chapter one: Morning misunderstandings

It was 06:00 hours at the SGC and most of the staff was awake. Teal'c was currently in the canteen looking for food that resembled his chulak breakfast, but as usual nothing looked right so he settled for some eggs, bacon and beans.

Looking round he spotted O'Neill sitting at a nearby table, so he walked over and sat down.

"Morning Teal'c. Usual breakfast?" O'Neill asked.

"Indeed" Replied Teal'c before he spotted the box that O'Neill was hiding under his sleeves.

"What is that, O'Neill?"

"Oh this?" O'Neill replied lifting up his sleeves "jaffa cakes."

"What is a jaffa cake?" Teal'c asked.

"Before you ask if it is made of jaffa's, it is not. Its made of chocolate, oranges and some other ingredients which are listed on the back" O'Neill said.

Just then the door banged open and Daniel walked in, followed a minute later by Samantha.

Daniel and Samantha got there breakfast and sat down with Teal'c and O'neill, who were still discussing the jaffa cakes.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Daniel.

"Jaffa cakes" Teal'c replied

"Just try one" Samantha suggested.

Teal'c took a jaffa cake off O'Neill with a questionable look, then took a bite out of it.

"Well?" Asked O'Neill.

"It is indeed not made of jaffa, unusual taste and texture to it." Teal'c replied.

They all smiled and tucked into there breakfast, except O'Neill who was finishing off his jaffa cakes.

Suddenly Daniel looked up and said " By the way , where were you yesterday anyway Jack. You said that you were going to teach me boxing. Instead I learned off Teal'c, which hurt." Then Daniel rolled up his right arm sleeves to show a bandage round his elbow. "and he managed to knock me unconscious too. Frasier said that I need to not use my elbow".

"Sorry Daniel, I thought you got my message that I wanted to go fishing instead of boxing." He replied.

Daniel looked at Jack a moment and then shook his head before continuing to eat.

The doors banged open but no-one noticed till there was someone standing by the table.

"Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill, Dr Jackson and Teal'c, General Hammond would like to see you straight away" The person said bluntly.

"Tell the General that we will be up there as soon as possible." O'Neill replied.

The person disappeared through the doors a moment later.

They all got up and made there way to the generals office, which took at least five minutes in total.

They knocked on the door and a voice said " come on in".

Daniel opened the door and they all walked in before they stood in a line before the general.

"Er, General, you wanted to see us. Were not in trouble are we?" O'Neill asked.

"No. Wait for me in the briefing room and I will tell you all about your next mission." the General replied.

They all went into the briefing room to wait for the general. Daniel Jackson sat down and drummed his fingers on the table as Jack, Samantha and Teal'c sat down. After a while Jack snapped" Will you stop that".

Just then the door opened and the General walked in and sat down.

"Now to start the briefing of your next mission" he said.


	2. Mission Briefing

disclaimer: I do not own the characters )

Chapter two: Mission Briefing.

They all looked at the General, waiting for him to start speaking about the mission.

Daniel was about to start drumming on the table again when O'Neill glanced over at his and gave him a long stare.

Hammond caught them mid-glance.

"If you would like to listen up instead of staring at each other I will make a start. The Tok'ra and the Asgards are both requesting help. But you wont be splitting up till later and I'll tell you that bit in a minute. The Asgard came across the Tok'ra and thought they were Goa'uld but haven't tried to remove the Tok'ra yet because they say that they know SG-1, although they do seem to be dressed in Goa'uld clothing. And that isn't even half the mission. As you may have read before hand the planet there on is also being orbited by a Goa'uld mother ship and the planet is inhabited by dragon looking creatures." Hammond explained.

"So the mission is to sort out an argument, make new friends, fight the Goa'uld and be back by dinner?" Asked O'Neill.

"Do we know what Goa'uld is orbiting the planet at the moment, General?" Asked Carter.

"No idea , Major. You will need to split into two groups once you get there. One group to neutralise the argument and speak to the locals. The other group is to keep an eye out with the Asgard on their ship for the Goa'uld mother ship." The general replied.

"Is there any particular group that we have to be in or do we discuss it between ourselves." Daniel asked.

" The Asgard request that Colonel O'Neill be the one to negotiate and that Major Carter is to stay in the Asgard ship to help with the whole mother ship situation. Teal'c and Dr Jackson, you can decide what you want to do." General Hammond explained.

"Right, then I choose to go with Jack, as I might need to study the language of the creatures that live there." Daniel said.

"I will escort the Asgard and Major Carter then" Teal'c replied.

"Mission will commence 08:00, mission briefing is over. Dismissed." Said General Hammond.

They all stood up, and watched as General Hammond went back to his office.

Then they all headed towards the door.

"He didn't say which Asgard is going to be there did he?" O'Neill asked.

"It's probably Thor, sir" Carter answered.

"What makes you say that Carter?" O'Neill asked.

"Well we have met him the most times ,sir" Carter replied.

"Its true you know Jack. Every time we run into the Asgards it is always usually Thor" Daniel butted in. "I bet you ten dollars."

"Your on! I think it's going to be a different Asgard."

Daniel just grinned at O'Neill.

I'll just go ask" O'Neill replied "Wait for me in the mess hall."

Daniel opened the briefing room door and they all walked out of the door except for O'Neill. He went to General Hammond's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" General Hammond replied.

O'Neill opened the door and walked in.

General Hammond looked up.

"Yes colonel O'Neill, something you wish to tell me or ask?" He asked.

"Yes, General. Which Asgard will we be seeing today?"

"Thor" General Hammond replied.

"Thank you sir. Just wondered." O'Neill replied.

As he walked out of the Generals office he closed the door.

"For crying out loud. Daniel has to always be right doesn't he" He muttered to himself.

A little while later he turned up at the mess hall and walked through the door and looked for Teal'c.

He spotted him at the nearest table and walked over before sitting down opposite Daniel.

"Well what did general Hammond say?" Daniel asked.

"It's Thor" O'Neill replied.

"You owe me ten dollars." Daniel replied.

"Don't you just hate being right?" O'Neill asked.

"Nope" Daniel said still grinning.

"Looks like a bit of a most unusual mission." Carter said.

"Nothing that we haven't seen before" Daniel replied.

"Dragon like creatures are unusual." O'Neill said bluntly.

"Indeed. Although what is a dragon, of which you speak?" Teal'c asked.

" There have been dragon stories in the past, some were good and some were bad. Sort of like the Goa'uld and the Tok'ra but not quite. Dragons were big, scaly, fire breathing, flying, winged creatures with tails." Daniel explained.

Teal'c nodded.

"I'll show you some books later when we come back off of the mission." Daniel said to Teal'c.

Carter looked at her watch.

"I think we better go and get ready, were supposed to be in the gate room in fifteen minutes time." She said.

Daniel and Samantha got up at the same time and headed through the door.

Teal'c and Jack went through the door a minute later.

Fifteen minutes later, they were all in the gate room. They were geared up.

At this point they were waiting as the stargate started to lock the co-ordinates.

A moment later a big whoosh was heard and a huge blue arch of what looked like water came out then went back, making it look like a puddle.

This was the wormhole that connected them to a planet light years away.

"Has the MALP been through?" O'Neill asked.

"Just sending one through , sir" Carter replied.

They all watched as the MALP went through.

A little while later Hammond's voice came through to the gate room.

"SG-1 you have a go"

They all walked up the ramp at the same time and stood facing the wall of blue water like event horizon of the wormhole.

"After you, Daniel." O'Neill said.

Daniel walked through the substance and disappeared from view, O'Neill, Carter and Teal'c followed a second after.


	3. Thor and the prisoners

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from stargate.

Chapter three: Thor and the prisoners.

Moments later Daniel stepped out onto the steps in front of the Stargate.

He looked around, there were trees everywhere and the only clearing was around the Stargate.

Suddenly he heard the others step out of the Stargate.

"Where are the Tok'ra and the Asgards then?" Asked O'Neill.

"Don't ask me, Jack. I only just got here" Daniel replied.

Suddenly they were all beamed from where they were standing into the inside of the Asgard ship.

Suddenly they were greeted by a voice.

"O'Neill. Welcome."

They looked down the hall to see a grey small alien walking towards them.

"Thor, buddy. How are you doing?" O'Neill asked.

"I'm well, O'Neill." Thor replied.

"Hello Major Carter, Daniel and Teal'c. Welcome aboard my ship. Shall we start discussing about the negotiations with these Goa'ulds that I have contained in my cargo hold.?" Thor asked.

"How many are there?" Teal'c asked.

"Only two" Thor replied.

"Can we see them first?" Carter asked.

"Yes." Thor answered

Thor lead them down the corridors to the cargo bay.

Carter opened the cargo bay door and walked in.

The two people in goa'uld clothing stood up and turned round, one had a lower symbol mark and the other had a gold symbol of Apophis.

Carter recognised both of them.

"Its alright, you can all come in now. Its Bray'tac and Selmak." Carter said.

Thor, Teal'c , O'Neill and Daniel walked in.

Teal'c walked over to the man with the Apophis symbol on his forhead and hugged him.

"Good to see you old friend" Teal'c greeted.

The one named Selmak, who had the lower level symbol, walked over to Carter. The voice came out human.

"Sam, good to see you" He greeted.

"I'm fine. How's Selmak?" Carter replied.

"Selmak is fine" he replied.

"So how did you end up with Master Bray'tac then Jacob?" O'Neill asked.

"Well I was serving under a Goa'uld named Yu to see what his plans were. When Bray'tac turns up out of the blue and starts trying to kill Yu. Yu was only wounded but I ran with Bray'tac to the cargo hold and escaped in a glider.When we landed and got out of the glider I walked up to him and told him he had ruined my plans….." Jacobs explained before getting interrupted by Bray'tac.

"I said that it didn't matter because I had found out that Yu was going to go to this planet and capture the dragon like creatures on it and use them as his new jaffa."

"Personally I think there might be some other purpose to why their here" Jacob said

"Like what?" Daniel asked.

"Like the fact that there is naquidah buried under the soil and the other fact that dragons hoard stuff. Also the fact that dragons have hard scales that could easily be used for armour." Jacob explained.

"O'niell , you have yet to tell me who they are" Thor said.

"Thor, Buddy. Bray'tac is a former jaffa of Apophis that has rebelled. And Jacob here is Major Carters father and also host to Tok'ra Selmak. The Tok'ra oppose the Goa'uld's." O'Neill explained to Thor.

"One thing still puzzles me Bray'tac, why did you say that you were a Tok'ra?" Asked Daniel.

"Because I am a free jaffa and don't want to be mistakenas a goa'uld when I do not act as they do" Answered Bray'tac.

"Good answer" O'Neill replied.

"So no need for the negotiations then. Good." Thor said.

"We still have to negotiate with the dragon creatures on the planet thought" Daniel said.

"And we have to make sure Yu doesn't fly into your ship and try to take it over" Carter added.

"So what happens if Yu goes after the dragon people down there "Danielasked.

"We will have to make a plan to ensure that we can save those creatures and make sure that Yu doesn't use them." Thor replied.

"You got a room where we can discuss it then?" asked O'Neill.

"Yes. Follow me" Thor replied.

With that, Thor lead them through the ship till they got to a room filled with enough chairs to seat at least 20 people.

"Let the discussion begin." Thor said.

They all started to sit down at the table.

Carter was sitting next to Daniel who was sitting next to O'Neill.

Teal'c, Jacob and Bray'tac was sitting opposite them

Thor sat at the top of the table and looked at them.

"Right, so me and Daniel will go and talk to these creatures. I think for better purposes Jacob should come with us just in case anything goes wrong. Teal'c, Bray'tac and Carter should stay up with you Thor so that if Yu tries to attack, then you will have a very good fighting team." O'Neill explained. "its mostly sticking to General Hammond's original plan."

"Sounds like a good plan" Daniel replied.

"Indeed" said Teal'c.

"And if anything goes seriously wrong just beam one team to the other team." O'Neill said.

Carter looked slightly board; she hadn't gotmany wordsin edge way since the beggining of the whole discussion.

"Sir, I think we better start getting on with the mission." She suggested.

"Your right." Thor answered.

"Was that even a plan meeting?" Bray'tac asked.

"Indeedit was althought it didn'tseem like it,but I trust O'Neill's decision."Teal'c replied.

They all stood up.

O'Neill, Daniel and Jacob headed towards the door.

Thor stepped over to a panel nearby and moved a stone.They walked down the corridor to where they had been beamed in erlier and stood there, with in amoment O'Neill, Daniel and Jacob felt them selves being transported.


	4. First meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own the stargate characters)

Chapter 4:First meetings.

A moment later they were in the clearing in front of the stargate again.

"I never get sick of that trip" O'Neill said.

"I think I will be sick in a minute" Replied Daniel.

"Lets move" O'Neill said

They walked across the clearing till they found a path, then started to walk along it.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Thor's ship, Carter, Thor, Teal'c and Bray'tac had moved to the main control room.

Carter was looking at the ships systems.

Thor, Teal'c and Bray'tac had started a game of cards. They were playing poker, Thor was currently winning.

Carter stopped looking at the ships system and looked at the main screen.

"Er Thor, I think someone is trying to contact you!" Carter said.

Thor got up and started to walk towards the big screen before turning back round to face Bray'tac and Teal'c.

"No looking at my cards." Thor said.

"We wont" Teal'c replied.

Thor continued to the screen and pressed a button.

A familiar face came onto the screen.

The voice was distorted as always.

"Who are you and who is your god?" The person asked.

" No-one, Yu. I am an Asgard" Thor replied.

"Asgard. Very well. If your not out of orbit within the hour I will destroy you."

The screen flickered off.

"I hope colonel O'Neill is having much better luck then we are having." Carter said.

* * *

Back on the planet, O'Neill and company were walking through the forest.

They had left the clearing a while ago.

O'Neill's radio flickered into life.

"Colonel?" Came the voice.

"What is it carter?" Asked O'Neill.

"Just been contacted by Yu" Carter replied.

"What did he want?" O'Neill asked.

"He said we have a hour before he decides to attack Thor's ship" Carter replied.

"He does know that by doing that he is dicing with death doesn't he?" O'Neill asked.

"I don't think he is bothered by it sir" Carter replied.

"Alright. Over." O'Neill said.

They continued to walk.

Daniel could hear rustling.

Suddenly from nowhere dragon like creatures jumped out in front of them.

"Don't do that!" O'Neill said.

"Your in no position to order us" one of them said.

A golden dragon looking creature came forward.

It looked like a human in a way, but it was not.

It had wings, tail, claws, feet, horns and a short snout.

"Who are you?" Asked the golden dragon.

"I am colonel O'Neill from the planet earth." O'Neill replied.

"I am Kialan, I am the leader of my tribe. We detest the Goa'uld" Kialan said.

"We have killed a few of the Goa'ulds, but there is one orbiting your planet that we think is after you and your tribe" Daniel explained.

"Come with us, then. There is much we must discuss." Kialan replied.

With that the dragons, followed by O'Neill, Jacob and Daniel, headed deeper into the forest.


	5. Jaffa cakes, Goa'uld and Yu

(disclaimer: i do not own the stargate characters)

Chapter 5: Jaffa cakes ,Goa'ulds and Yu.

O'Neill, Daniel and Jacob had been walking for what seemed like half an hour, when Kialan and the other dragons stopped.

O'Neill looked up and saw that there was a two huge wooden outpost's with a gate in the middle.

Kialan roared something and the gate started to lift up.

Then they started to walk into the town.

Suddenly, staff fire came out of nowhere.

O'Neill, Daniel and Jacob dived behind the nearest trees and took aim.

"For crying out loud, cant we have a day when the Goa'uld isn't attacking us?" O'Neill asked.

"Apparently not Jack." Daniel replied.

O'Neill looked at Daniel in the glare he had used earlier in the briefing.

"I guess you were speaking rhetorically then? " Daniel asked.

"What does that mean?" O'Neill answered back.

"It means asking a question that no-one is supposed to answer." Daniel replied.

"In that case, yes I was." O'Neill said.

They started shooting at the Goa'uld running towards the half open gate.

O'Neill shot at them, making them fall to the ground one by one.

Jacob was using a zat, which took the enemies down quicker.

Kialan had also hidden behind a tree while most of the dragon creatures had made it into the village.

O'Neill's radio flickered into life

"Sir" Came carters voice.

"Contact Daniel. He's currently not doing anything in this battle." O'Neill replied.

Daniels radio flickered into life instead.

"Daniel?" Carter replied.

"Yeah, I'm here. Jack and Jacob are currently shooting Goa'uld with Kialan." Daniel replied.

"Who is Kialan?" Carter asked.

"Kialan is one of those dragon creatures that we are here to negotiate with" Daniel replied.

"Okay, just to let you know that Yu will attack our ship in about 20 minutes." Carter said.

"Okay. What are you guys up to whilst I am still on this channel." Daniel replied.

"Well I was looking through the systems to get to know Asgard technology. Teal'c, Bray'tac and Thor are playing poker." Carter said.

"Who is winning?" Daniel asked.

"Thor!. Bray'tac owes him some staff weapons , Teal'c owes Thor a box of jaffa cakes. Don't ask why." Carter replied.

"Didn't know jaffa cakes were legal currency in poker!" Daniel asked surprised.

"They aren't. They just started betting with stuff. Thor bet his ship every time, but keeps winning. " Carter explained.

"Enough talking." O'Neill ordered.

"Sorry Sam, got to get off the channel." Daniel replied.

Daniels radio flickered off.

* * *

Meanwhile on Yu's ship, Yu was sitting on his usual seat in the main control room.

"They still haven't moved from the orbit. Prepare to attack their ship but only after I say so" Yu said with his distorted voice.

"As you wish, my lord" Said his first prime.

"Crush them if you have too" Yu replied.

His first prime headed off down a corridor to Yu's right.

Yu looked at the screen as it started to flicker, then an alien face came up.

"We will not move, if you attack us then most of you are not going to get out alive." Thor said.

"Is that a threat Asgard?" Yu replied.

"No, it is a warning" Thor said.

"What business of yours to be here?" Yu asked.

"It's a free planet. I can orbit here, just as much as you can."Thor replied.

"You'll regret orbiting here Asgard" Yu replied as the screen flickered off.

Yu thought for a moment, then called the remaining jaffa he had to him.

"Get those dragon creatures quickly. We must have them, some of them would make worthy jaffa's. The rest would make worthy armour to the rest of you." Yu said.

"Yes, my lord Yu." They replied in unison.

Yu grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile on Thor's ship, Thor was still playing cards.

He had only moments before spoken to Yu.

"Enough card games, we must get ready if there is a battle to commence" Thor said.

"Indeed" Teal'c replied.

"Yes." Bray'tac agreed.

"By the way, Bray'tac you owe me ten staff weapons. Teal'c you owe me five boxes of jaffa cakes." Thor answered.

They both nodded.

"Where am I going to get ten staff weapons!" Bray'tac whispered to Teal'c.

"Don't ask me, maybe find them on your travels. I can get the jaffa cakes I need off of O'Neill later." Replied Teal'c.

They started to prepare for Yu's attack, which would be starting in ten minutes.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the planet, most of the Goa'ulds had been killed.

Suddenly a transport ring came down.

"For crying out loud, give me a break." O'Neill said.

"Do they even know the concept of a break?" Daniel replied.

"Probably not, Daniel" O'Neill answered.

As soon as the transport rings disappeared, the Goa'uld ran from where they were to behind a tree.

"IF YOU GIVE YOURSELVES UP, YOU MAY BE SPARED BEFORE YU AND GRANTED LONG ETERNAL LIFE" shouted a Goa'uld from behind a tree.

"BEEN THERE, DONE THAT, HEARD IT. DON'T YOU GET TIRED OF THAT CLICHÉ?" O'Neill asked while yelling.

"WHAT IS A CLICHÉ?" Yelled the same Goa'uld.

"IT MEANS YOU'VE BEEN OVERUSING THE SAME LINES WHEN YOU ENCOUNTER ENIMIES." O'Neill yelled back.

The Goa'ulds continued there staff fire.

Eventually O'Neill got shot in the shoulder by staff fire.

"Jacob, run. They will torture you for Tok'ra information if you get caught. So go back to the clearing and wait there for Thor to beam you up to the ship." O'Neill said.

Jacob nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the ship they were making preparations for battle.

"One minute to go" Carter said.

Suddenly her radio flickered into life and Daniels voice came through.

"Sam, were sending Jacob back because we will be getting captured any minute as we cannot keep this fight up any longer. If they get him then they will torture him for Tok'ra information. He is making his way to the clearing now with Jack's radio. He will radio when he gets there. Jacks been shot through the shoulder yet again." Daniel explained.

"Okay Daniel. Yu is going to attack this ship any moment. Be careful" Carter replied.

"Okay. Got to go. I think were about to be captured." Daniel said before the radio flickered off.

* * *

A moment later on Yu's mother ship, Yu was sitting down waiting for his jaffa to return.

"Make sure everything is ready to attack the Asgard ship." Yu said.

Currently the screen was watching the planet. Then he noticed a white beam going down to the planet. A moment later it stopped.

Yu suddenly heard footsteps and looked to his right as a bunch of jaffa came through the archway and brought three prisoners before him.

One had golden scales and the other two looked human.

He recognised the humans

One of them had a blast wound in his shoulder, but was very recognisable.

"My jaffa , you have done well." Yu said. "How many more of the creatures are there?"

"About ten so far, my lord. Not including that one there." Replied the jaffa pointing to Kialan.

"Good. Put them all in a cell. We have a fight with the Asgard to deal with.

O'Neill, Daniel and Kialan were then lead off to a cell.

* * *

Back on the Asgard ship Jacob had reached the control room.

"What do we do now?" asked Carter.

"Try to free them from Yu" Replied Jacob.

"Its not that simple" Thor answered.

"I know, me, Teal'c and Selmak will be beamed to the planet or the mother ship.

Entirely your choice Thor. Then once we get onto Yu's ship, we find O'Neill, Daniel and the creature and bust them out of the cells. There likely to be in a cell." Carter explained.

They all agreed to the plan.

Bray'tac was to stay behind just in case and Goa'uld turned up on Thor's ship.

Carter, Teal'c and Jacob made it to the beaming room.

A moment later Thor had transferred them to the mother ship.

When they looked round they saw Goa'uld decorations about.

"Right, lets go find them." Came the distorted voice of selmak.


	6. Escape!

Chapter 6: Escape!

Daniel, Jack and Kialan were currently in the cell looking a bit bored.

"Why cant they put some comfy chairs in here!" O'Neill said.

"Because the Goa'uld doesn't do comfort for prisoners." Daniel replied.

The other dragon creatures had been put into separate cells, and Kialan was worried about them.

"Don't worry, we will find a way to get us out" O'Neill said.

Suddenly there was a tap at the door.

"Sir, are you there?" Came Carters voice.

"Carter, are we glad to hear you!" O'Neill replied.

"Sir, there's not much time. We have to break you all free somehow." Carter answered

"C4, use it to blow the doors to bits. That's if you have any." O'Neill replied.

Just then Daniels radio flickered on.

"O'Neill" Thor said.

"Yeah Thor." O'Neill answered grabbing Daniel's radio.

"There are more problems. A black hole has started to form near the planet." Thor explained.

"Right, Thor" He replied before the radio flickered off.

"Nothings going right today is it?" asked Daniel.

"No, I started my day with jaffa cakes, which gave me a sugar rush. We had a very short briefing but a very long wait before starting the mission.

I got shot in the arm and captured. There's a black hole forming.

Plus I have been bored for the last half hour. Seriously, they should invest in entertainment or at least computer consoles." O'Neill replied.

"Or maybe books." Daniel suggested.

Kialan looked at them then at the door.

Suddenly the door blasted open.

Once the smoke had cleared, they saw a huge hole in the door and Carter standing at least five meters away.

They walked out the door and saw Jacob and Teal'c were also standing five meters away, standing right behind carter.

"Thanks for getting us out. Now we have to get Kialan's people out." O'Neill said.

"What about my people on the planet?" Kialan replied.

"Thor can transport them onto his ship." Daniel answered.

O'Neill used the radio to try to contact Thor.

"Hello" Thor's voice said.

"Yeah, it's O'Neill. Can you beam up Kialan's people? There currently on the planet that you said the black hole is near to." O'Neill asked.

"I will. Yu is going to attack now. I think he was distracted by your capture for a few minutes but he is now powering up weapons." Thor replied. "I will defeat Yu first before I can do that."

"In that case we will escape and get Kialan's people to come along in the process. Then you can beam us all up" O'Neill said.

"Okay, O'Neill." Thor replied.

The radio flickered off.

They all headed off down a corridor that had more cells.

Carter attached C4 to every door, then detonated it.

All the cells had been filled with two or three dragon people a cell.

"Thank you" Said a blue version of Kialan.

"Your welcome." Daniel replied.

"Hadn't we better escape from this ship now?" O'Neill asked.

"We have to try finding the transport rings." Carter answered.

"So how did you get onto the ship?" O'Neill asked

"Thor transported us" Carter replied.

"Indeed" Teal'c agreed.

O'Neill ran down a corridor to his left. Everyone else followed.

After ten minutes, while the mother ship was shaking, they eventually got to a set of transport rings.

Eight of the dragon creatures went first. O'Neill pressed the buttons and the rings transported them down.

Then Kialan and the remaining four of his people with Bray'tac and Jacob went next.

As the rings went down to the planet, some Goa'ulds came down the corridor.

"Ah , heck. Carter, if you have got a grenade, now would be the best time to throw it." O'Neill said.

Carter looked in one of the pockets and found a grenade.

She pulled out the pin and threw it.

The Goa'uld were laughing until it actually exploded.

By this time the transport rings had come back up.

Teal'c, Daniel Jackson and Major Carter had gotten into the circle.

O'Neill pushed the buttons he has pressed before, then dived into the circle.

The rings came up around them.

A moment later they found themselves on the planet surrounded by Kialan and his people.

Daniel looked up to see Thor's ship shooting at Yu's.

Suddenly Yu's ship started moving then disappeared into some sort of light.

"Yu's gone to hyperspace as he was loosing the battle" Carter said.

"I knew he would do it" O'Neill answered.

"Now there will be the whole evacuating the planet because of the black hole to deal with" Daniel replied.

"Oh right." O'Neill said.

And with that SG-1, Bray'tac, Jacob , Kialan and his dragon people started running to the village.


	7. Chasing Yu

Chasing Yu

They got to the village about five minutes later, but they couldn't find anyone.

"Oh dear." Daniel muttered.

"What?" Carter asked.

"You don't think Yu has taken the rest of the villagers before we came back?" Daniel asked.

"Possibly. From what I noticed they only took the men from Kialan's village, while we were up there at the time. So when we went down here and started running, they could have taken them up there." Carter explained.

"Ah man! In that case Yu has taken them to hyperspace with him. We have to get to Thor's ship and try to catch up with him." O'Neill replied grabbing for his radio.

"Let me" Daniel replied with his own radio in his hand.

He switched it on.

"Thor, we still need your help. Can you beam us all up to your ship? There are no women or children down here. Yu has them all. That is carter's theory anyway."

"I will scan the planet as I beam you all up" Thor replied.

They suddenly found a white light around them and then it was gone. They were now standing on Thor's ship.

They all ran for the control room and found Thor scanning.

"There is indeed no life form on the planet. Yu has taken them. I will trace his hyperspace jump and see if we can follow him." Thor replied.

They stood watching for a few minutes before Thor said " Hold onto something as we are going to follow them through hyperspace."

A second later they went into hyperspace. Carter was holding onto Teal'c as he was still in place. O'neill was standing comfortably by Thor but Daniel at this point started to slide along the floor.

"Have I got different boots to everyone?" Daniel muttered under his breath as he looked up.

Kialan and the rest of the men were currently flying in the air and a couple of them were giggling at Daniel.

Kialan picked him up by the arms and held him up high so that he wouldn't be slipping along the floor.

They suddenly jumped back out of hyperspace and slowed down to virtually a stop.

Kialan dropped Daniel slowly to the floor.

Carter let go of Teal'c as O'Neill just grinned.

"Got to love this ship" He said.

Thor's ship was facing a planet that looked slightly familiar to them. "This is Yu's planet, and down on the planet is his palace." Thor said.

"That looks like the planet with the temple on it that we visited years ago." Daniel said.

"That's because it is. The goa'uld don't go anywhere near it though. "Thor explained as they all looked down at the planet.


	8. Rescue or capture?

Rescue or capture?

They stood staring at the planet a little longer.

"Well, shall we move?" O'Neill asked. "Or would anyone have any cars on board?"

All the dragon people looked at him.

"It's a mechanical thing that rolls along the ground quicker than we can walk" O'Neill explained, trying to stop himself being sarcastic to Kialan and his people.

They still looked a bit puzzled. "Never mind" O'Neill muttered.

"What happens if we get captured, Jack?" Daniel asked.

"We do what we always do, blow the door open or generally escape in a new way." O'Neill replied.

"Or just hack into the system, thankfully I brought my laptop with me and it might work." Carter added in.

"Or why don't you just hack into the system so we can get in" O'Neill said bluntly.

"That would work, but I was talking about if we were captured, sir" Carter answered.

"Yeah, well now we are talking about how to get into the place." O'Neill said.

"There's no point, we will end up shooting at the goa'ulds as soon as we get in." Carter replied.

O'Neill stayed quiet a moment and then said "Lets go".

A moment later they were on the ground in front of the palace.

As soon as they got to the front gate, a couple of guards came out and started to shoot at them.

"I hope they haven't made any of Kialan's people into dragon Goa'ulds already." Daniel whispered to Carter. "I hope that they haven't as well" Carter whispered back.

O'niell had shot both guards when they were talking and everyone was sneaking in when Carter and Daniel had noticed. They ran to catch up with the last of Kialan's people. But as soon as they were in the palace, they got grabbed by two Goa'ulds as the rest of the team were working there way up the hall.

A few moments later, Carter and Daniel found themselves in a cell together.

"Why did we get captured and not the rest of the team?" Daniel asked as he wiped his glasses.

" Because we were the two at the end of the bunch, and they wouldn't mess with them on the way in because those other two guards who grabbed us would have been killed if they tried" Explained Carter without taking a breath.

"How did you manage to explain that without taking a breath?" Daniel asked surprised.

Carter shrugged "Maybe I have large lungs".

She then proceeded to get out her laptop and tried to find a panel to open.

She found one and plugged a wire into her laptop.

"Give me a while, Daniel; I need to find the right translations to hack the system." She said.

"Don't worry we have plenty of time." Daniel said flatly.

Meanwhile O'Neill and the rest of the team were in front of the other cells.

Most of the cell doors had C4 strapped to them.

O'Neill told everyone to stand well back, and then he detonated it.

The hallway filled with smoke and then Kialan's village came out of the broken cell door.

"Run" Teal'c ordered them. "Thor will beam you up."

"Oh and tell him to find you a new planet and not to come back for us as we will find the stargate and go home that way." O'Neill replied.

"Thank you" Kialan replied.

Jacob, who had been quiet the whole time, spoke "Where's Daniel and Sam?"

"Weren't they behind you Jacob?" O'Neill asked.

"No" Jacob replied. "But I think they were the last two in to the palace as they were talking as we were walking in."

"Oh for crying out loud, why did they have to pick today to get captured?" O'Neill muttered under his breath.

"I don't think they planned it somehow "Replied Jacob.

"I suggest looking for more cells" Bray'tac said.

They were now on there own as they walked down the corridor to find Carters and Daniel's cell.


	9. Escape number two

Escape number two.

Carter rolled her eyes.

The noise was horrible. She pinched Daniels nose and he started waving his arms till he was awake. He looked at Carter.

"What did you do that for? I was having a nice dream" Daniel asked grumpily.

"You were snoring." Carter replied.

"What is wrong with my snoring?" Daniel asked.

"It sounds like a chainsaw" Carter answered.

Daniel folded his arms and crossed his legs. His expression changed and then he stared at the wall.

Then came a knock at the door.

"Who is there?" Carter asked.

"Would a Goa'uld be knocking at a door Carter" came the familiar voice of Colonel O'Neill.

"No, sir" Carter replied." I always ask whose there before I open the door when I am at home these days."

"Stand well back from the doors" Yelled Colonel O'Neill through the door.

Daniel and Carter got up from the bench, which was close to the door and moved to the left.

Suddenly there was a big bang and the door flew in.

"Come on, move it!" Yelled O'Neill.

Carter and Daniel ran out of the door and followed the rest of the team down the hallway and towards the exit.

When they got to the entrance, two more guards came from no where and ambushed them. Bray'tac and O'Neill sorted them out as the others went past.

When they were finished with the guards, Bray'tac and O'Neill caught up with the group.

"Well, that was exhilarating." O'Neill said blankly. "Where is the stargate?"

"According to when we were here last, I think the stargate is somewhere to the west of the temple." Carter answered.

So with that, they headed off in the direction of the temple.

A few hours later they were in front of the stargate.

"Home, Sweet, Home " O'Neill spoke, with a grin on his face. "Nothing like a job well done."

"I don't think its dinner time though. We missed dinner by a couple of hours." Daniel said, remembering the briefing.

"Nothing like a late dinner to relax you, though" O'Neill replied. "Dial home Daniel"


	10. Home Sweet Home

Home, sweet, home

General Hammond looked out at the stargate through the window of the control room. Then after a moment he looked out at his watch. He knew they would be okay, they had survived so many adventures that he just had a gut instinct that they would make it back.

Suddenly the gate whirred into life. Hammond smiled. It took a minute for the chevrons to lock.

* * *

Meanwhile Daniel had just finished dialling.

"Right, you can put the code in now Sam." Daniel spoke.

Carter pulled out a oblong device and keyed in a code.

"Right people, lets move!" O'Neill bellowed.

Bray'tac, Teal'c and Jacob went first followed by Daniel, Carter and O'Neill.

* * *

Back on earth, General Hammond had seen the chevrons lock and heard the whoosh. The iris was currently closed.

Then a computer beeped.

"Sir, it's SG-1" said one of the controllers.

"Well, open the iris" General Hammond replied.

The iris opened and slid back. Five seconds later Bray'tac, Teal'c and Jacob came through. A couple of seconds later Daniel, Carter and O'Neill arrived through.

"Close the iris" General Hammond ordered. The iris whirred and then closed.

Hammond smiled and went down to meet them.

As soon as he got into the gate room he asked "Did everything go well, Colonel O'Neill?"

"As well as it could possibly go. Didn't make it back in time for dinner. But what is late dinner to us?" Colonel O'Neill answered.

"Glad to see you all back. Briefing at 21:00 hours. You will have a couple of hours to have something to eat. "Hammond replied.

He grinned as he walked away. As far as he was concerned it was going to be an interesting Briefing.


End file.
